Bitter Sweet Pain
by MadScientistV
Summary: this is a revision of the original BSP... it's a lot better in my vision so far... its the same idea, just minor changes... make that... major changes... characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

The warm water surrounded Yugi's body as the small champion relaxed in the bathtub. He opened his eyes slightly, the once sparkle of happiness gone from his beautiful amythest depths. He winced as pain shot through his side. Tea had gone all out on him tonight. The young college student looked down at his abused body. Bruises upon bruises littered his baby soft skin. Scars from glass shards and nails scarred his beautiful complex. He had gotten thinner and paler through the years after Atem left. All the courage the ancient pharaoh had taught him through their years together had disappeared from his mind. After Yugi had defeated the ancient pharaoh and Atem had left, Tea and forced poor little Yugi into a relationship. Yugi, thinking Tea would be the perfect girlfriend for him, found he was wrong when after only one month of being together, Tea had changed dramastically. She became abusive and, to make it simple, a bitch.

Flashback:

"It's all your fault!" Tea screamed, hurtling a vase at the young college student. "It's all your faut the only man I ever loved is gone!"

"Tea! Please, stop!" Yugi cried, ducking away from the flying vase. "It was for his own good! He didn't belong here! He belonged with his friends!"

"We were his friends! You weren't thinking about us! You were thinking about yourself! You little piece of shit!" The short haired girl picked up a piece of the glass from the broken vase and threw it at Yugi.

Yugi moved his head, the piece of glass barely brushing his cheek and causing a small scratch. "Tea! Please! You don't understand!"  
"I loved Atem! I loved him with all my heart, and you sent him away!" The woman cried, angry tears of hate and sorrow flowing down her cheeks.

The two 'love birds' were standing in her apartment. It had started out as a peaceful study night, until they read something on Ancient Egypt and Tea completly broke down.

"I hate you! I hate you Yugi!"

"Tea...!"

"Get out! We're over!"

Yugi's eyes welled up with tears and he grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the apartment and into the rain. His leg hurt from Tea knocking him down and stomping on his leg earlier in the night. Once he was around the corner away from the apartment complex, he stopped and leaned against the wall. Tears flowed down his cheeks from the pain of his body and the pain in his heart. The rain pelted down on his face and hands like ice cicles, mixing with the tears on his face. 'Atem... I need your help.' He thought with woe as he slowly slid down the wall, his clothes getting soaking wet from the rain.

Meanwhile:

Kaiba sighed with frustration. He couldn't get any work done. He couldn't think, not with this strange feeling in his gut. The CEO leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. He closed his eyes, trying to will the feeling away. After ten minutes of trying to relax, Seto Kaiba finally gave up and called up his cheuffer, deciding on going for a ride and see if he could find out what the feeling was. Grabbing his jacket and umbrella, he walked out of his office and rode the elevator down to the lobby of Kaiba Corp.

"Going home, Mr. Kaiba?" The front desk secretary asked.

"Maybe. Right now I think I just need some fresh air. I called my cheuffer. I might be back later. If I'm not back by midnight, lock my office doors and make sure the building gets locked." Kaiba ordered.

"Yes, Sir." The secretary nodded.

After a while, Kaiba sat in the back of his limo reading a book and listening the rain. When the limo suddenly swerved, Kaiba pushed the button to make the window between him and the driver go down. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry sir. But... a young man suddenly walked in front of the limo."

"What?"

"I think it's... Mr. Motou sir."

"Yugi...?" Seto blinked and grabbed his umbrella and climbed out of the limo.

Yugi blinked. 'Seto?' He thought. He waited as Kaiba walked up to him.

"Yugi... what the hell are you doing walking out in the street?!" He yelled. "Are you trying to get killed?!"

Yugi looked down sadly. "Gomen." He whispered.

Kaiba blinked. "Yugi... is something wrong?" He asked gently.

Yugi shrugged slightly.

"Yugi... talk to me."

'Maybe he will believe me.' Yugi thought. "Tea-"

"Yugi!" Kaiba yelled when Yugi suddenly started falling forward. He held out his arms and dropped his umbrella in order to catch the smaller boy. "Yugi... Yugi! ... Dammit." He picked up the smaller boy bridal style and brought him into his limo. "Drive me to the mansion."

"Yes sir."

As soon as they got to Kaiba Mansion, Kaiba immediately took Yugi to his room and began taking the wet clothes off his small friend. Mokuba, seeing Kaiba's limo in the driveway, poked his head in.

"Nii-sama?"

Kaiba looked over his shoulder at the door. "Mokuba, do me a favor and call for a doctor. I found Yugi out in the rain. His clothes are soaked and he seems to be running a fever."

"Okay." The younger Kaiba hurried down stairs and called for a doctor. Seto stared down sadly at Yugi, who was shivering from the cold wetness on his skin. He sat on the edge of the bed, cupping Yugi's cheek in the palm of his head. He sighed when Yugi whimpered softly.

A doctor soon came and told them Yugi only has a high fever and should rest and drink plenty of liquids. Seto nodded and showed the doctor out and then walked back up to his room to watch over the young champion. As Kaiba stared down at Yugi, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened. He would have to ask the smaller male once he woke up.

'Whatever it is that happened... that bitch will pay for what she did.' Seto thought. He sighed. "I better get back to work. Mokuba, stay with Yugi and let me know when he wakes up."

"Okay, Nii-sama."

With that, Seto stood up and walked to the door and across the hall to his office.

Later:

That was five hours ago and Little Yugi still hadn't woken up. The CEO of Kaiba Corp. sighed with worry. He couldn't get any work done with a certain tri-colored haired teen sleeping not-so-peacefully in his bed. Saving his document, shutting his laptop down, and then shutting it, he stood up and stretched. Hearing and feeling a pop, Seto grunted and slipped his coat off and threw it over the back of his leather seat. Seto strolled out of his office and across the hall and then walked into his room. He saw Mokuba sitting in a chair reading a book and averted his eyes to the lone figure laying in his bed. He let out another sigh.

Mokuba looked up. "Was that a sigh I heard?"

Seto grinned.

"You're worried about Yugi-chan aren't you?"

"So what if I am? He's my... friend." Hearing a giggle, Seto looked at his little brother and raised an eyebrow. "You can go to bed Mokuba. I'm done working for the night."

"Okay!" Mokuba hopped off the chair and hugged his brother and went off to his room.

Seto walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, staring down at Yugi's flushed cheeks and vaguely tear stained face. He frowned deeply, noticing the fading bruise under Yugi's right eye. He lifted a hand and brushed his thumb over that spot, pulling his hand away slightly when Yugi whimpered and turned his face away from the CEO's hand. 'Is he... being abused?' The taller male thought. 'If that bitch has laid a hand on Yugi... she is going to pay for it severly!' He accidentally let out a soft growl.

"M-mm?" A strangeled moan slipped out of Yugi's throat and brought the CEO back to the present.

"Yugi?" Seto whispered, watching as Yugi's eyes slowly opened, blinking frequently to clear his blurred vision.

"S-Seto?"

"Hey... are you alright?"

"I-I think so. What happened?" Yugi asked.

"My limo almost ran you over. What were you running from?"

Yugi's eyes dimmed more. He remained silent.

"Yugi... please... tell me what happened? What are all those scars and bruises on your body?"

Yugi's face flushed more. He looked at Seto wide eyed. "What were you doing looking at my body?!"

"I was taking your wet clothes off! I didn't want you to catch pneumonia!" Seto yelled back, standing up.

Yugi blinked. "Oh." He said softly.

Seto sighed and sat back down. "Anyways... answer my questions."

The demanding tone in Seto's voice told Yugi that he better answer or there would be hell to pay. He sighed .

"Are you being abused?"

Yugi nodded.

"By Tea?"

Another nod.

"She was in love with Atem wasn't she?"

A very short nod.

"And she blames you?"

A sigh.

"Yugi..." Seto whispered, laying next to Yugi and holding him close as the tears began to flow again. He stroked the smaller boy's hair comfortingly and cooed softly to the trembling body in his arms. Yugi had a tight grip on Seto's shirt and his face was buried in Seto's shoulder. "Shh. It's alright. You're safe with me. I won't let her hurt you ever again." Soon, the smaller male began to cough. The CEO sighed. "Come on, you need to take a bath to make that fever go down." He sat up, pulling Yugi with him and picked him up bridal style again.

Yugi wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, feeling dizzy. He let out a soft whimper. Seto soothed him with soft cooes. Once in the bathroom, he sat Yugi down on the edge of the tub and turned the taps.

"Er..."

Both men blushed.

"D-do you... think... you can...?"

Yugi inturrupted him quickly. "Yes! Yes... I can... bathe myself."

"Alright." Seto stood up. "The towels are in the cupboard and I'll bring you another shirt to slip in, if that's alright."

Yugi nodded. "I'd rather sleep in a shirt than pants."

Seto smiled. 'A new thing about Yugi for me to know.' He turned and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Present:

Seto lay on the bed in his pajama pants, staring up at the canopy with his hands under his head. He felt very tired suddenly. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. His eyes slowly closed as he listened to the sounds of Yugi in the bathroom. The soft splashing of water, the movement of the smaller boy's body. It all made him feel so calm and content. Soon, he found himself asleep and dreaming.

Yugi soon came out and walked over to the bed. He looked down and tilted his head at the sight he saw. Seto had a gentle look on his face. His eyebrows weren't so deep and his lips weren't so thin. His muscles weren't tight and he looked peaceful. Yugi smiled warmly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached over and stroked a lock of hair from the taller male's forehead. The backs of his fingers slid down Seto's cheek softly. The champion's heart started beating a little faster as his hand continued to stroke downward to Seto's neck, shoulder and soon his collar bone. Yugi blushed lightly, his body heat rising more than it should be. His index finger stroked down in the dip between Seto's collar bones, jumping when Seto's breathing stopped for a moment.

Seto's eyes opened slowly and he looked into Yugi's amythest ones. He smiled lightly. "Ready for bed?" His voice was soft and sleepy.

Yugi smiled back and nodded, crawling under the blankets with the CEO and curled up against him. Seto blinked before relaxing and taking a deep breath.

"You should smile more."

Seto blinked and looked down at Yugi. He stayed silent, intent on not replying to Yugi's statement. When he felt Yugi's deep breath, he let out a sigh. "Maybe... I should smile more. If only for you."

"Gone?! Where did he go?!" Joey yelled, staring at Tea.

"I don't know and I don't care." Tea replied, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from Joey and Tristan.

"What do you mean 'you don't care'?!" Tristan hollered. "He's your boyfriend isn't he?!"

"Not anymore. I broke up with him." Tea shrugged.

"What?! Why?!" The two boys cried simultaneously.

"Because he sent my love away."

"You mean... Atem?" Joey asked.

The girl nodded.

"Why you..." Tristan narrowed his eyes.

"Calm down T. We need to go find Yugi." Joey said, his teeth gritting together as he stared with seething eyes at their friend, who had suddenly changed from a loving girl to a careless bitch.

Tristan nodded and followed Joey out of Tea's apartment and into the still pouring rain. Tea watched them leave with emotionless eyes. She sighed, locking her front door and heading to the back of the apartment to her bedroom and laying on her side on the bed. Slowly, tears slid down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

OoO I actually wrote something! Oh my gawd! TT.TT I hate writer's block! FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!! cry cry cry

Bitter Sweet Pain

Ch. 2

Yugi woke up in the middle of the night, the storm outside making trees bang against the mansion and the wind howling loudly as if a ghost were crying in sorrow. He sat up tiredly and looked around. Where was he? ... Oh yeah. Kaiba's mansion. Kaiba had brought him here yesterday after Tea had broken up with him. He sighed into the silent darkness of the bedroom. He felt lonely, even though he had a billionair sleeping right next to him. The room looked lonely. A huge bed, a lone wardrobe and a single body length mirror. Kaiba must rarely be in here was Yugi's thought on the room. The young champion turned his gaze to the boy next to him. He smiled lightly. Kaiba must've been very tired if he's sleeping this deeply. Scooting closer, he nuzzled his head under Seto's chin and fell back asleep.

The movement in the bed next to him woke Kaiba from his deep sleep. Opening his eyes tiredly, he gazed with bleary pupils and looked around. Lightning cracked, giving him a chance to see Yugi's tri-colored hair under his chin. Smiling sleepily, he closed his eyes back and wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders, holding him close and secure against his own body. He felt... lighter with Yugi in his arms. The champion melted the ice cold wall around his heart without even trying and noticing he was doing so. With a gentle roar of thunder, the sandman's magic put him back to sleep.

The next morning Yugi woke up alone. Sitting up, he looked around the room for his savior. Sighing when he didn't see him, he slowly climbed out of bed and saw a robe of white silk laying at the end of the bed and he smiled, knowing Seto had put it there for him. He slipped the robe on, blushing when it reached his ankles and the sleeves went past the tips of his fingers. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked out of the room and looked for his way downstairs. When he thought he was thoroughly lost, he saw a set of stairs and decided to walk down them, seeing as they led down instead of up. He was relieved to find himself in the front hall.

"Ah... I see your awake Yugi."

Yugi jumped, letting out a squeak at the sound of Seto's voice. He turned around. "M-morning Seto."

Seto smiled. "How did you sleep?" He asked as he stepped up to his small friend.

"Uh... better than usual, actually." Yugi smiled.

"Good."

A knock at the door interrupted them. Seto sighed and walked over to the door and opened it. He frowned.

"What do you want, mutt?"

Joey glared at him. "What'd you say, money bags?!"

"Joey... we're not here to pick a fight with Kaiba." Tristan said before looking at Seto. "We're looking for Yugi. Have you seen him?"

"As a matter of fact I have. He's here with me now." Seto said, stepping infront of them when the two tried getting inside. "Where do you two think you're going?"

"Ta see our buddy o'course!" Joey yelled. "So get outta da way!"

"I'll only let you in if he wants to see anyone!" Seto glared at them.

"Seto..." Yugi's soft voice sent shivers up Kaiba's spine.

Joey and Tristan blinked when they heard Yugi's sad voice. They were even more surprised when Seto's gaze softened and he actually moved out of their way.

"Yugi!" Joey yelled and ran into the mansion and up to his friend. "Tea told us what happened! Are you alright?"

Yugi smiled. "I'm fine. Seto's been taking care of me."

"Kaiba?!" Tristan gasped.

"I'm not as inhumane as you think I am." Seto glared, standing off to the side. "I actually care about Yugi, unlike the rest of you."

"What's dat suppose ta mean?!" Joey yelled.

Seto just looked away, not willing to tell Yugi's friends what Tea has been doing to him.

"Seto... its alright if they haven't noticed." Yugi whispered.

"Noticed what?" Tristan asked. Then he noticed the purple bruise under Yugi's eye. "Joey! Yugi's been hit!"

"What?!" Joey yelled and went back to Yugi's side. He examined the bruise, a growl coming out of his throat. "Why you-" He got up to lunge at Seto.

"Joey, no!" Yugi cried out and got infront of Seto, who immediately pulled him into his arms to protect him from Joey.

"What da?" Joey put the brakes on his feet to stop from hitting his friend. "Yugi?"

"Joey... it wasn't Seto. It was..."

"That bitch you call a friend is the one that hit him!" Seto yelled, holding Yugi close to his chest. "I'm severely disappointed that you two didn't notice, considering you call your selves Yugi's 'best friends'."

"Well..." Joey swallowed, not being able to come up with a come back.

"Man... we're sorry Yug'. We've been so involved with our studies that we haven't been spending enough time with you to notice what Tea was doin." Tristan said, rubbing the back of his neck ashamed.

Joey looked down. "Dat... bitch." He whispered, clenching his hands into fists. "How could she do dis to ya, Yug'? You two have been friends since childhood... and she goes and does dis?"

"Joey." Yugi whispered, letting go of Seto's shirt as the CEO's arms loosened around him. "Don't get too upset. She was in love with Atem, and I sent him away."

"She wasn't de only one in love wid 'im Yug'." Joey replied, eyeing Yugi knowingly.

Yugi gasped, his eyes widening. He looked away quickly, blushing lightly and wrapping his arms around himself. Seto frowned, looking away again.

'Looks like its not his feelings for Tea I have to worry about. Its his feelings for that pharaoh or ghost or whatever that... person was. If he even existed.' Seto thought. Though his heart beat painfully, he continued to keep his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"H-how... how did you know, Joey?" Yugi asked softly.

"Yug... I'm yer best bud. Did ya think I wudn't nodice when you 'ave feelin's fer someone?" Joey asked with a warm smile. "I can see it in yer eyes, da way you act around 'im and da way you'll talk about 'im."

Yugi blushed. "I'm really that obvious?"

"Ta me you are." Joey chuckled.

Yugi smiled with a soft giggle. Seto felt the ice melt even more. He smiled slightly, turning his head away from Wheeler and Taylor so he could smile more.

"Say Yug'... how's about we spend some time tagetha ta get yer mind offa dat bitch Tea?" Joey asked, grinning.

Seto's eyes widened slightly. He was going to take Yugi away from him. His eyes narrowed. 'That mutt.'

"Uh... well... I need some new clothes from home so I can change. My clothes from yesterday got soaked when I was in the rain." Yugi said, blushing lightly when he remembered how Seto had undressed him.

Seto hid a smirk. 'So... Yugi wants to spend more time with me?' He thought, tightening his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders and turning his head to nuzzle Yugi's neck.

Joey and Tristan saw this and both their mouthes gawked out.

"What da hell are you doin to my bud, moneybags?!" Joey yelled.

Seto blinked, realizing he'd been caught. He blushed deeply, quickly turning away. Clearing his throat, he muttered something about taking a shower and ran upstairs to his room. Yugi watched him go with a kind of longing look, the warmth he felt from the taller male's body turning cold. He sighed.

"You okay Yug'?" Joey asked.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. Hey... can you two go to my house and get some clothes for me?"

"O'course!" Joey grinned. "Just tell us what you want ta wear!"

"I'd really like to wear that black shirt and grey vest today. You know... the one I wore on the day of the first duel with Duke?"

"Yeah. I remember dat." Joey smiled.

"I'll make sure to remind, Wheeler." Tristan teased.

"Hey!" Joey glared.

Tristan laughed and ran out of the mansion, Joey chasing after him. Yugi smiled warmly. He huddled deeper in the warm silk robe he wore and realized it smelled like Seto. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, taking in Seto's personal scent. His heart began beating faster and he blushed hotly when his insides began heating up. Turning slowly, he ascended the stairs to check on his dear friend, Seto.

"Man... I can't believe Tea would do sum'in like beat on Yug'." Joey muttered as he searched through Yugi's closet for a pair of pants.

"Well... she obviously did it because she blames Yugi for Atem going away." Tristan said as he got Yugi's tooth brush and tooth paste.

"But still... Its jes... not like her. Ya know?"

"Yeah... I know." Tristan sighed, patting Joey on the back as he put all the things Yugi needed in a bag. "C'mon... lets get back to the mansion."

Joey nodded and followed his friend back downstairs. "See ya later 'Gramps!"

"Say hello to Yugi for me boys!" Sugoruko yelled.

"'Kay!" Tristan yelled back as they left.

"Seto?" Yugi called as he entered the large bedroom. He was suddenly pulled into a secure and warm embrace. He blinked blankly, his hands on Seto's chest. "Seto, are you alright?"

"Please... don't leave yet Yugi." Seto whispered, burying his face in Yugi's neck, inhaling his scent.

"Seto... I'm not going anywhere." The champion smiled. He wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, running his fingers through the soft, brown locks. He felt soft lips smile against his neck and the arms around his waist tighten instinctively. "I'm going to stay here as long as you'll let me. I feel safe here, and I like feeling safe."

"Of course you're safe here. I have men everywhere protecting you."

"No, Seto. I feel safe here because... I'm with you." Yugi whispered.

Seto sighed softly, closing his eyes with happiness. He turned his head more, placing a light kiss on Yugi's neck. He felt a shiver rack the youth's body.

"S-Seto..." Yugi whispered, blushing. "Don't."

Seto pulled away some.

"That... that tickles."

The CEO smiled. "Sorry, Yugi."

Yugi smiled shyly. "Say, Seto, why don't we go out today?"

"Didn't that mutt and his boyfriend want to go out with you?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

Yugi sighed. "Seto... please stop calling Joey that. And Tristan isn't his boyfriend."

Seto looked away ashamed. "Forgive me."

Yugi turned to him completly, smiling happily. "C'mon Seto. I bet you haven't been away from work in a long time. I think you should get out more often."

"If you go out with me I'll go out more." Seto smiled back.

Yugi blushed and blinked. "G-go out? Y-you mean... like..?" He hesitated to say it.

Seto chuckled. "No Yugi. As friends."

"Oh. Okay." Yugi turned away. 'That was a close one.' He thought worriedly. 'I can't turn my back on Atem. My feelings for him will never change.'

Seto frowned and looked away. 'Dammit. That was too close Kaiba you idiot. You can't let Yugi figure out your feelings for him. He's still in love with that... whoever that was he claimed to be inside him.' He blushed. 'Now THAT was too perverted.' He shook his head.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two. Yugi hummed softly to himself, glancing at Seto, who cleared his throat. The brown haired boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"H-how about... we go to the park?" Yugi asked hopefully. Seto smiled.

"Alright. The park it is, then." The CEO said.

Yugi smiled. "Great!"

Later, after getting dressed, Yugi and Seto went to the park, Seto driving and giving Roland the day off. Yugi watched the scenery with slightly empty eyes. Sure he was having fun with Seto... but he just wasn't really into having fun at the moment. Maybe Seto would just want to sit next to the lake. An idea struck Yugi's mind. He'll show Seto his secret spot! Only Atem knew about it, and since Seto has become important person to him, he'll show it to him as well.

"Come on Seto!" Yugi smiled, holding Seto's hand in two of his.

Seto blinked. "What? What is it?" He asked.

"I want to show you something!" Yugi exclaimed and turned, holding Seto's hand in one hand now as he practically pulled him toward the small forest of trees.

Seto smiled softly, allowing himself to be dragged through the forest. Yugi led him through the trees, holding his hand firmly, but gently. He watched the back of Yugi's head and could barely see the happy smile on his lips. This boy truly is beautiful, Seto thought. Suddenly, Yugi pulled him through some bushes and they arrived at a small river. There was a hole that looked remotely like a Kuriboh, and Seto believed that was why Yugi considered this his favorite spot in the park, so he raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Yugi whispered, staring at the river.

The bottom of the river was covered in beautiful rocks, some rocks stuck out, wet and shiny from the flowing river. Small fish and big fish jumped out of the water every now and then, making soft splashes. The sun shined down on them, making the water shine. Seto stared at Yugi, his eyes and skin seemed to shine with the water from the sun. He was mesmerized. How had he have never noticed before? Was it because of his ego? Or was it the fact that Yugi's alter ego had always defeated him?

"Yes... beautiful." He whispered.

Yugi blinked at the tone of voice and looked at Seto. When he saw Seto staring at him, he blushed. "Uh... Seto?'

The CEO blinked. "Er..." He looked away, coughing some and returning to his stoic expression. "Nothing."

Yugi smiled, closing his eyes. "Heh!"

Seto looked at him through periphial vision, and he couldn't help but smile as well. Blinking, he watched Yugi sit down on his legs near the river and start to play with some rocks. Seto tilted his head slightly.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" He asked, walking over.

Yugi nodded. "I'm just glad I never showed this place to Tea. She probably would've brought anyone here and ruined the peaceful and serene aura to it."

Seto frowned kneeled next to him. "Who else have you shown this place to?"

"No one. Just Atem. Of course... I didn't have to show it to him." Yugi smiled. "He probably saw it through my memories or something. Not that he always went through my memories. He never did anything like that, at least not that I know of." He chuckled.

Seto raised an eyebrow and frowning deeply. "I would hope not. I mean... sure he shared a body with you for almost four years, but peeking into your most darkest or happiest memories is just plain rude."

Yugi blinked. "You believe in him?"

Seto smiled. "Yugi... I've realized how honest you can be, I don't think you'd lie to me about something this serious."

The youth giggled and looked at Seto. "He's better than that. He may be a five thousand year old ancient Egyptian pharaoh, but he's not evil. He was my best friend, like a brother. Even more so than Joey." Yugi looked down at the ground, holding a rock in his hand that almost resembled a pyramid.

"And yet... you loved him more than that... didn't you?" Seto asked softly, looking at the river.

"... I'm sorry Seto... but... yes. I did love him. More than Tea ever could." He gripped the rock in his fist, closing his eyes.

Seto frowned. He sat back on his haunches and pulled Yugi back into his chest between his legs, holding him around the waist and putting his chin on his shoulder. Yugi blinked, dropping the rock. He looked over his shoulder at Seto, tears filling his eyes slightly.

"Yugi, I know this may sound cruel... but... he's gone. Even if he had loved you in return, you couldn't have been together." Seto said softly and as gently as he could. Yugi blinked, a tear sliding down his cheek. Seto's gaze softened even more and he gently wiped the tear away. "You need to move on Yugi. Find someone else to love. And it definately isn't that woman." Yugi looked down, his shoulders beginning to shake slightly with his soft sobs. Seto nuzzled his neck. "I know its hard, but if I've seen one change in you the past few years, its that your will has become stronger, and you've become more confident in yourself. And you have not only Atem to thank, but your friends as well."

Yugi suddenly turned in his embrace, glomping him around the waist and crying into his chest. Seto's eyes widened some, but he returned the embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around YUgi's shoulders and holding him close and secure. Closing his eyes tightly, he hoped that somehow, someway, this would bring Yugi one-step closer to falling in love with him. He drew a hand into Yugi's hair, turning his face into that tri-colored, sweet smelling hair. Sighing, he let Yugi cry into his shirt, smiling and happy at being the one Yugi comes to him for help.

"I am truly honored that you trust me enough to show me this beautiful place Yugi." The CEO whispered.

Yugi looked up at him. "Really?" He sniffled.

"Yes." Seto smiled, wiping a tear from the youth's cheek. "Thank you."

The young champion smiled. "You're welcome." He laid his head back on Seto's chest, listening to his heart beat, which was a bit faster than normal. "Seto... you're heart... its beating so fast. Are you alright?" He asked tiredly.

"Yes Yugi. I'm fine." Seto replied just as softly. 'I'm just happy.' The CEO thought, leaning his head back against a tree.

"Oh. Okay." Slowly, Yugi drifted off to sleep.

Seto looked down at Yugi sadly. 'Yugi... if only you knew how much I truly care about you.' He thought, threading his fingers through Yugi's hair. Closing his eyes, he smiled softly. 'I can at least enjoy this moment. Even if after today, its the last moment we'll ever have.'


	3. Chapter 3

BE AMAZED! … for I have updated! Wahoo! I would like to thank Julieanna333 for PMing me and inspiring me to write and update, even though my laptop still isn't working x.x ANYWHO! Enjoy!

Bitter Sweet Pain

Ch. 3

Yugi sighed as he leaned on the glass counter, staring forward with a bored expression and puffing his cheeks. It was a very slow day for the shop since it was the middle of the month. With one ear bud in his ear and music playing softly, he zoned out.

"Yugi, I have some-" Sugoruko blinked as he saw Yugi staring forward motionlessly. He sighed. "He's out again." Stepping closer, he grinned mischievously and snuck up behind Yugi. Poking out both index fingers, he pursed his lips and stab Yugi in the sides.

"GAH!" Yugi yelled and jumped.

"Hahahaha!" Sugoruko barked out in laughter, hands on his hips and chest out.

Yugi turned around, glaring playfully. "Grandpa! Don't do that!"

"Ooh, Yugi. You're just like your grandmother!" Sugoruko grinned a toothy grin.

The boy blinked. "How so?"

"She hated it when I did that to her too. In fact, I did it to her while she was moving a pie from the oven to the table. Ooh was I in trouble! Hohoho!"

Yugi smiled.

"By the way, this came in the mail this morning." The old man said holding up a black string that had a golden pendent of a falcon of Horus with a red ruby in it's claws.

Yugi's eyes sparkled at the sight of the beautiful jewel. "Who's it from?" He asked, taking the neck into both hands and gazing down at it.

Sugoruko smiled. "Take a guess." He said and turned back to the stairs. "Oh… since it's such a slow down, why don't you go hang out with your friends? I heard Joey and Tristan deciding to go to the amusement park."

Yugi grinned happily, putting the chain around his neck and grabbing his leather jacket before rushing out of the shop and down the street. Sugoruko watched him go and smiled, glad to see his grandson coming back. Joey and Tristan were just rounding the corner when a small mass grabbed the blonde around the waist.

"Gah!" Joey yelled and looked down. "Y-Yugi?"

"Joey! Joey! Let's hang out!" Yugi exclaimed. "Come on!" He grabbed both Tristan and Joey's hands.

Joey and Tristan looked at each other before grinning and following Yugi to the amusement park.

Seto sighed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his temples to ward the on-coming migraine from his head. He groaned, wincing his eyes tightly shut.

"Charlotte?" He said to the woman next to him.

The woman jumped some. "Y-yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Bring me some Ibuprofen." The CEO said.

The woman nodded and hurried out of the room. The two men sitting across from his desk stared at him.

"Mr. Kaiba, we are worried about the unemployment in your company. No one wants to work for you because of how… well…"

Seto raised a furious eyebrow at him.

"Because of how… er…"

The man beside the speaking man sighed. "You're too evil."

"Evil? You're calling me evil when Gozobero was even worse than me? Compared to him, I'm a saint." Seto said.

"We understand sir. But when you took over Kaiba Corp, you fired most of his employees and hired your own. Out of those that you hired, only twenty percent of them have remained. Most of the twenty percent were fired by you." The first man said.

"We are especially worried about the engineers for the main computer. It's so well taken care of, that the engineers don't even come to work most of the time." The second man said.

"Well… I don't see how that's a problem since the main frame is 'so well taken care of'." Kaiba muttered.

The woman ran back into the room and gave her boss a pill and a bottle of water. He took the pill immediately. "Uh… sir… this just came for you." She whispered, handing him a white rose and a card.

Seto looked at it with a raised eyebrow and opened the card. 'Thank you' was written on it in Ancient Egyptian writing. The man smiled for a moment. "Go get me a vase and water for it."

The woman smiled and nodded before hurrying off again. Seto stood up.

"I can assure you that there is no need for worrying about employment. I will put up some flyers and what not to show that I am hiring. Meeting adjourned." He said.

The two men nodded and picked up their briefcases and left the room. Charlotte rushed back in and set the vase down. She watched Seto smell the rose before gently putting it in.

"Uh… Sir… if I may ask… what language was that in?"

"Ancient Egyptian. A… 'friend'… of mine knows it." Seto replied. "Can you do me a quick favor?"

Charlotte blinked at how nice he was being. "Sure?" She replied hesitantly.

"Get me Yugi Motou's cell phone number."

Charlotte nodded and left the office. Seto sat back down and smiled happily.

"Say Yug', dat rose was fer moneybags wadn't it?" Joey asked.

Yugi smiled. "How'd you guess?"

"Well… not only did you buy a white rose, but you also wrote something to him in Ancient Egyptian. And only you and him know Ancient Egyptian." Tristan grinned. "What'd you say to him anyways?"

"I said 'thank you'." Yugi replied, licking the strawberry ice cream cone.

"Fer what?"

"He bought me this pendent."

The two leaned closer to Yugi's chest to gaze at the golden pendent.

"Whooooa." They both whispered.

Yugi glanced at them. "Unless you want ice cream in your hair, I suggest you move." He laughed when the two boys quickly pulled away.

"So… how'd ya give it ta him?" Joey asked.

Yugi smiled. "It's a secret."

"Dude… he disappeared from the arcade while we were racing. Maybe he ran all the way to Kaiba Corp and ran back." Tristan said, leaning forward to talk to Joey on Yugi's other side.

"Naah! He couldn't 'of! Its too far away!" Joey exclaimed.

Yugi looked between them, listening as they tried to find an explanation.

"Maybe he drove?" Joey suggested.

"But he doesn't have a car!"

"Heh heh!" Yugi giggled.

The two stopped and watched as Yugi stood up and threw the cup away. He turned back to them, one hand behind his back and winked.

"See you two tomorrow!" He exclaimed and ran home.

That night as Yugi showered, he imagined having Atem there with him and telling him how happy he is at that very moment. Atem would smile and say how happy he is that Yugi is so happy. Ever since Tea began abusing him, he had never been so happy.

As he climbed into bed, Seto crossed his mind. That night they shared at the brook was so amazing. The last time he felt so warm and safe was in his mother's arms as a child. Sighing deeply, he curled up and dreamed sweet dreams.

"Nng… Seto…"

Seto looked up at Yugi from between the youth's legs, tongue poking out to tease his aroused penis. His blue eyes were glazed over with desire and lust. Yugi looked down at him and blushed as he wrapped his lips around the head. He suckled gently, rolling his tongue over the slit.

"Oooh…" Yugi threw his head back, gripping the sheets and his toes curling as he felt his stomach clench blissfully.

Seto continued to go down, his sucking growing stronger with every inch.

"S-Seto…" The youth arched his back as he-

Yugi jumped up in bed as his alarm clock went off. Looking around wildly with blearily eyes, he tried to remember where he was. As he gained eye sight, he saw his room.

"…" Yugi groaned and flopped back in bed, curling up and sighing.

Seto sighed as he lay in bed, the sunlight filtering through the white curtains. His bed was cold without Yugi sleeping next to him. He hadn't seen the young champion in a few days and he was starting to feel like the ice was beginning the cover his heart again.

He'd been awake since five, having woken up from a wet dream about a certain tri-colored hair college student. Turning on his side, he stared at the pillow that Yugi had used while staying with him for almost a week.

Getting an idea, he climbed out of bed and grabbed his cell phone. Pressing number two, he held the phone to his ear.

"Mmn…" Moaning in a depressed manner, Yugi searched his bedside table for the ringing object. "Hello?"

"Yugi?"

"Oh… morning Seto." Yugi yawned as he rolled onto his back.

"Are you just waking up?"

Yugi chuckled. "Yes. I don't wake up until eight, Seto."

"Oh… well… sorry."

"It's alright. What's up?" Yugi asked while climbing out of bed.

"Well… first of all, thank you for the rose."

"No problem. I felt like I had to do something to repay you for the necklace, which I absolutely love. I haven't gone a day without wearing it."

Seto chuckled. "You only just got it yesterday, Yugi."

"I know… but… I won't go a day without wearing it." Yugi smiled, pushing his pj pants down and walking to his closet.

"Anyways… I know it's a little early to ask this, but would you like to go out with me today?"

Yugi blushed. "Out? You mean… like a date?"

"… Yes… actually."

"Wow… Seto Kaiba is going to take a day off of work to go out with a college student?" Yugi teased.

"Well… I figured I would heed your advice and get out of the office more."

Yugi smiled. "Then, yes, I will. I get out of my second class at two thirty."

"Alright. I'll pick you up at three and we'll have lunch and then do whatever you want. Sound good?"

Yugi grinned. "Sounds great!"

"… Great." Seto had a relieved, happy tone in his voice as he hung up.

Yugi closed his phone and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_*singing and dancing my victory dance* I updated! I updated! I updated! *hack hack! cough cough!* Ahem… sorry… once again… for taking so long… what with school and now I have a job… and I'm working on my own original stories all the time… it's hard… _

_Anywho! My laptop died… again… I bought a power adapter… only to find out it's faulty when I returned it! So… good news though, my dad has his own computer and I now have a flash drive, so I'll be able to work on BSP or EMO any time I want! _

_Also! I admit this chapter is a little boring at first. It's mostly just Seto and Yugi talking and enjoying their date. But I did add a little lime at the end! So… enjoy! _

_Ch. 4_

_Yugi stood in front of the mirror in his room staring at himself, debating whether or not to change out of the outfit he was currently wearing. Sighing, he glared at the mirror and practically tore the black tank top off his body. _

"_Jiiiii-chaaaan!" The youth whined._

_Sugoruko laughed as he strolled into Yugi's room. "Having troubles?"_

"_Jii-chan! I have a date with Seto and I don't have anything to wear!" _

"_Yugi… if Seto loves you, then I doubt he'll care about how you look."_

"_I know… but…" Yugi whimpered. "I want to look nice for him." _

"_Well… what about that red shirt with the black wings on the front that you bought for Yami while he was still here?" The old man asked as he walked to Yugi's closet and searched around. Yugi tilted his head to the side curiously and watched. "You know… I didn't really like the pharaoh in the beginning. He seemed like a punk at first." Letting out a victorious cry, the shorter Motou turned around, holding up a hanger that had the shirt he was talking about on it. _

_Yugi smiled happily. "It's perfect!" He exclaimed and took it from his grandfather, then slipped it on. He took the waist chain from the hanger and looped it through the belt loops on his black pants. "How do I look?"_

_Sugoruko smiled. "Like a punk." When Yugi glared at him with his lips pursed, he laughed. "You look sexy."_

"_Jii-chan!" The younger Motou yelled embarrassedly. "You can't just say that to your grandson!" _

_The old man laughed as he ran down the stairs with his grandson chasing after him and into the shop. Yugi pounced on his grandfather's back playfully and got him into a headlock. _

"_Ahem…"_

_The two froze at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Two pairs of amethyst eyes turned to the door of the shop to see Seto Kaiba standing there in all his glory wearing a black suit, only without the jacket. Yugi immediately released his grandfather and smiled nervously, putting most of his weight on one foot and rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. _

"_H-Hey Seto…"_

"_Yugi… am I interrupting something?" Seto asked, smirking. _

"_N-No. I was just… er…"_

"_He was getting his revenge on my calling him sexy." Sugoruko said. _

_Yugi flushed. "Jii-chan, stop!" _

_Seto chuckled. "He's right though." The CEO said. _

_Yugi looked at him, blushing brightly. "T-Thanks." He glared at his grandfather. "You're off the hook this time." He said playfully while walking up to his boyfriend. _

_Seto smiled. "Ready?"_

"_Yup!" Yugi chimed happily. He took Seto's hand and followed him out to a red mustang. "No limo?" He teased. _

"_No. I'm letting Mokuba use it today." Seto replied as he opened the door for Yugi. _

_Yugi smiled up at Seto in thanks and got into the passenger's seat. Buckling his seat belt, he watched Seto stroll around the front of the car and to the driver's seat, all the while admiring his ass. _

_Seto stopped the car in front of a luxurious restaurant and turned the engine off. Yugi swallowed nervously and slowly got out of the car. He was startled when Seto took his hand and kissed the back of it. _

"_Don't be nervous." The taller male whispered softly and led Yugi into the restaurant after tossing his keys to the valet. "I have a reservation under Kaiba."_

_The host looked up the reservation. "Ah yes, thank you for coming Mr. Kaiba. Right this way." The old man said and led the two to a more secluded and quiet area. A waiter handed the two menus and took out a small note pad. "What would you like to drink?"_

"_Red wine." Seto said almost immediately. He turned his gaze across the table to Yugi. _

"_Um… I-Iced tea please." Yugi said softly while blushing warmly. _

_Seto smiled and the waiter walked off. As soon as the waiter disappeared, Seto reached across the table and took Yugi's hand. "Calm down, Yugi. It's just you and me."_

"_I-I know. I-I've just… never done this before." _

"_Would you have preferred an at home dinner?" _

"_I-I guess." Yugi whispered. _

_The CEO smiled again. "I'll keep that in mind."_

"_Seto… did you… reserve this secluded area, just for us?" Amethyst eyes turned up to meet cold blue, only they held a warm gaze to them. _

"_Of course, Yugi. I had a feeling you've never dined in a luxurious place such as this." At the sudden bright, happy smile he received, Seto felt his face heat up. Looking down at their hands, he watched Yugi turn his hand up and take hold of his, and the young CEO couldn't help but smile in return. _

"_Your drinks, Mr. Kaiba."_

_The two teens ripped their hands apart, Yugi looking away in embarrassment and Kaiba clearing his throat. Their drinks were set in front of them. _

"_What would you boys like for an appetizer?"_

"_Onion flower!" Yugi suddenly spoke. The two other men looked at him in surprise. "Er… sorry." The youth whispered and looked down. _

_Seto looked up at the waiter. "Do you have… onion flowers… here?"_

"_Yes, Sir. We do." _

"_Then we'll have the onion flower." Seto said. _

_The waiter nodded and walked away. Yugi leaned forward and sipped from the straw in his iced tea. _

"_Onion flower? What's that?"_

_Yugi looked up in surprise. "You've never had an onion flower? Well… it's actually called Awesome Blossom."_

"_No."_

_The youth smiled happily. "It's really good! I believe it's a Mexican appetizer. You take onions and slice them into small strips, then dip them in a coating and fry them! Some places arrange them so they look like a flower, that's where it got it's nickname! You can have so many different dipping with it too!"_

_Seto chuckled. "Where'd you eat it at?"_

"_My dad used to make it after he got home from an expedition in Mexico." Yugi replied. "Mom loved it so much, she looked up the recipe and started making it for little get togethers and parties. I'm surprised you've never had it considering you live in a-" Yugi stopped himself there, not wanting to offend Seto on their first actual date. _

"_Live in such a what? Luxurious live?" The CEO asked. _

_Yugi looked down and nodded ashamedly. "I'm sorry. It just kind of… came out."_

"_Don't worry Yugi. I'm not offended." _

_Amethyst eyes slowly looked up. "Really?"_

_Seto chuckled. "Of course not. I'm used to it by now." At that comment, Yugi sighed and looked back down. Kaiba blinked. "Yugi? What's wrong?"_

"_I don't know what it is you see in me Seto. I'm just like everyone else. I always seem to think you have everything you could ever want because you're rich and have it made." Yugi whispered. _

"_No, Yugi." The CEO stood up and walked around to Yugi's side of the circular table. He kneeled down and took the smaller hands into his. "You're not like everyone else. Sure everyone thinks I have everything I could ever want, but… they just don't know how hard it is to live a life like mine and own a company. They all look at the money and investments. But you… you're different because you saw what the didn't. You saw me. You looked past all the money and the cold exterior that I'd created to keep them out to protect myself and Mokuba." Seto whispered, all the while staring into Yugi's amethyst depths. "Yugi, the reason I… love you… is because… you never relented from wanting to be my friend. Even though I continued to stay cold and mean to you and your friends, you continued to be kind and caring toward me. You and Mokuba are the only two people in my life I allow to see me happy and gentle. And I plan on it staying that way." _

_Yugi could feel his throat tightening as he listened to everything the CEO was telling him. 'What should I do?' The youth thought. 'I still love Yami. And here Seto… the Seto Kaiba is telling me he loves me.' _

"_So Yugi… until…" Seto paused, swallowing. "Until you find someone to love again… will you be mine?"_

_Yugi sniffled and nodded, wrapping one hand around Seto's neck and pulling him up for a sweet, soft kiss. Seto smiled into the kiss and reached up to stroke Yugi's cheek. _

"_Ahem…"_

_The two teenagers pulled away immediately, both blushing. The CEO stood up and walked back to sit in his chair as the waiter put the Awesome Blossom on the middle of the table. _

"_Have you made a choice on what you would like for lunch yet?"_

"_Uh… no. We haven't had a chance to look at the menu yet." Seto replied. _

"_We will be back later." The waiter bowed slightly and walked away again. _

_The two teens slowly looked at each other and smiled. _

_After lunch, the two sat at the table talking. _

"_You never really told me how you met this ancient Egyptian pharaoh." Seto said. _

"_It's not really all that amazing." Yugi replied. "I just… found a golden Egyptian box one day while cleaning the store room and when I opened it, there were these puzzle pieces in it. It took me almost a year to complete the Millennium Puzzle."_

"_What's that?" _

"_What? The Millennium Puzzle?" Seto nodded. "Oh… you know that golden pyramid I used to wear around my neck?"_

"_Oh… so Isis wasn't lying about those seven items?" Seto asked. _

_Yugi laughed. "No. They really are ancient items. You've been in denial for a long time, Seto."_

"_Can you blame me?" The CEO asked. "I do have a corporation to run." _

"_No. I guess I can't." Yugi smiled. "But… you'd think after that Ceremonial Battle you'd finally come to terms with your past."_

"_Oh, I came to terms with my past alright. It's just hard to believe that a five thousand year old spirit would be stuck inside a pyramid like a genie in a bottle." Seto said. _

"_I know. That's what I kept thinking. Only one thing kept me from not believing it."_

"_What's that?"_

"_My wish." Yugi smiled. _

"_Your wish."_

_The youth nodded. "I made a wish on the puzzle as soon as I completed it. A wish for a true friend. A friend that would watch my back and in return, I would watch his. It came true."_

"_And along with it came many battles of life and death and saving the Earth and all mankind." Seto smirked. _

_Yugi glared at him playfully. "That's not the point." _

_Seto chuckled. "Well… shall we leave? It's almost five."_

_Nodding happily, Yugi stood from his seat and pushed the chair back in. _

_Yugi giggled as Seto playfully pinned him to the red car, his arms held loosely onto the taller male's neck while he back was cushioned by two strong arms. The two had decided to go to Kaiba's mansion to hang out more only to end up making out against Seto's car. Currently, Seto was tickling Yugi's small back with the tips of his fingers while he nuzzled the milky white throat. _

"_Setoooo! Stop!" The youth whined. He felt his boyfriend chuckle against his neck and playfully pushed his face away to stop the awkward sensation. "Big meanie."_

_Seto gave a mock look hurt. "Yugi… that was uncalled for."_

"_Yeah… like that really hurt you. I'm sure you've been called worse before. Being called a meanie would surely be like being called caring compared to what other's have called you." Yugi chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed Seto softly on the lips, eyes closed and fingers playing with the soft, brown hair. He teased the CEO by pulling away from the kiss before he could return it. "You're handsome." The youth whispered. "Has anyone ever told you that?"_

"… _Not very many. I scare them too much to be complimented on my looks." Seto replied. _

_Yugi chuckled softly. "Well… that makes me happy to be the first to tell you how handsome you are." _

"_I call you sexy and all I get called is handsome?" Seto teased. _

_His little boyfriend just smiled warmly. "Handsome is better than sexy in my book." _

"_Then I'm happy to be called handsome by you." The CEO said softly before leaning in to kiss Yugi deeply. One of his hands slid down to grip Yugi's thigh as his tongue pressed pass the petal soft lips._

_A soft mewl from Yugi's throat sent a blissful shiver down Seto's spine. They could feel the heat pulse from each other's bodies as the kiss sent their blood pooling around their pelvises. The warmth of Seto's hand on the back of his thigh made Yugi flush from pleasure. The need for air pulled the two apart and almost immediately, Seto began attacking Yugi's neck. _

_The small youth tilted his head back, the sensation of lips sensually pressing against his sensitive skin started to make him hard. He could feel the heat coming from Seto's pelvis and knew he was not alone in that department. Images of the two together began to cloud his mind, causing him to get even harder. Suddenly, Seto pressed his hips into Yugi's, causing the smaller male to gasp his name in pleasure. _

"_S-Seto…" Yugi felt a sucking sensation on his neck and knew he was going to have a mark. The taller teen pulled away when he heard his name called again. He panted heatedly against Yugi's neck. _

"_What's wrong?" Seto asked between breaths. _

"_W-wait… s'too soon." Yugi panted in return. He gently forced Seto to look at him, his fingers teasing the taller's lips. "We have to stop."_

_The CEO swallowed thickly, but nodded and backed off some. He didn't release his hold on Yugi though. They kissed softly and sweetly. The sound of someone clearing their throat made them look away from each other. Mokuba Kaiba stood not too far away, staring at them with a raised eyebrow. _

"_In clear day light you two? Really. I'd expect this from Joey or Tristan, but not you two." The younger Kaiba said. "Not only are you out in the light, but in the drive way in front of the mansion where any one could see." _

_Slowly, the two pulled apart. _

"_Sorry, Mokie."_

"_Sorry, Mokuba." _

_The two said at the same time. _

"_So… how was your date?" Mokuba asked with a smirk. _


	5. Chapter 5

***twitch… twitch… is dead* Noooooo *rises from the dead just to write more* my muse… has killed me. T.T Why?! **

**Ahem… *pushes glasses up my nose* any who… Merry belated Christmas to all! Love ya! ^^ A Christmas chapter just for y'all! **

**Ch. 5**

**Yugi panted as he ran down the streets of Tokyo, face flushed a rosy red with happiness and covered by a red and green scarf that he wore around his neck. He was wearing his favorite blue jeans and black t-shirt under a large gray jacket. Snow fell freely and slowly and Christmas was just around the corner. The young college student had just received a package from the mail man, a package he's been waiting for. It was a present he'd order for Seto. **

**The package was small, but big enough to fit a three hundred page hard-back book in. It was wrapped in bright red wrapping paper that had small green Christmas trees on it and 'Merry Christmas' in green cursive letters all over it. Green ribbon was wrapped around the package and tied in a bow in the center. Yugi had bought the item with the money he'd received from winning all of Kaiba's tournaments.**

**Yugi turned a corner and stopped in front of the doors to Kaiba Corp. He waited for the doors to open before rushing up to the front desk. "Ano…" The lady held up one finger, before returning to typing. Yugi sighed and waited a moment, but the woman didn't look at him. "… Excuse me…" **

"**One moment sir." She said in a bored tone. **

**Yugi pursed his lips and reached up to remove the scarf from around the bottom half of his face. "…" The youth cleared his throat. **

"**What, sir?" The secretary glared at Yugi. **

"**I'm here to see Seto." Yugi smiled. **

**The woman raised an eyebrow. "Do you… have an appointment?" **

"**No. But if you will please tell him I'm here, I'm sure he'll tell you to let me see him." Yugi smiled. 'Yami would be proud.' He giggled. **

**The woman huffed and picked up her phone. "Mr. Kaiba, a boy is here to see you." She waited a moment before looking up at Yugi. "What's your name?"**

"**Yugi Motou." **

**Her eyes widened. "I-its Yugi Motou sir."**

**Yugi could hear Seto yell at her to send him up and winced slightly. "Sorry." He apologized softly. **

**The woman nodded before sending him up. Yugi smiled as the elevator dinged on the right floor and he waited impatiently for the doors to open before he hurried up to Seto's office doors. When he raised a fist to knock, the door opened and his fist collided with Seto's chest, which did no harm. **

"**Yugi!" Seto smiled happily before dragging the smaller boy in. As soon as the door shut, he pulled Yugi close and kissed him deeply. He practically purred when his little boyfriend kissed back just as deeply, dropping the package. Their tongues met excitedly, having not been together for almost three days. **

**Yugi moaned happily, melting in Seto's arms. Their tongues danced and rubbed against each other, sending warm shivers through each body. It had been three months since they started dating and hadn't seen each other in nearly a week, both busy with classes and work. Slowly they pulled away from one another, both happy and content to be together again. **

"**So… what brings you here?" Seto asked, walking over to his desk and sitting on the edge. He watched Yugi pick up the package he'd dropped and walk over to him. **

"**I know it's kind of late, but… I wanted to give this to you." Yugi replied, holding out the present.**

**Seto stared down at it. "For me?"**

"**Of course. It's your Christmas present. It finally got delivered today even though I ordered it a week before Christmas." Yugi grumbled, looking off to the side. **

**The CEO smiled. "Well, I guess you know to order things earlier than a week before now, eh?" **

**Yugi flushed in embarrassment, but nodded and walked around the desk to lean against it beside Seto. "Well… open it." He watched his tall boyfriend slowly tear the wrapping paper from the brown box, and then open it. Inside was a crystal statue of the three headed Blue-Eyes White Dragon with sapphires for eyes and silver lining along the wings. **

"**Yugi… this most have cost hundreds of dollars." Seto whispered. **

**The young college student shrugged. "I still have lots of money left over from all those tournaments I won… well… that Yami won." He whispered the last part. **

**Seto looked up at him. "… You miss him… don't you?" **

"**More than you'll ever know." Yugi whispered, turning his head and looking out the large floor to ceiling window. "I'm sorry, Seto. I know I'm with you now, but, I shared a bond with Atem that could never be replaced."**

"**Yugi… he may not be with you in physical terms, but if there's one thing I learned from Yami, Atem or whatever his name was… it's that he'll be with you in ways that you and I will never know. I don't know what he means by it… but… he cared for you strongly. I could see that. Probably stronger than I ever could." Seto whispered, setting the statue down on his desk by his computer. He turned his chair so that he was facing Yugi's body and looked up at his small boyfriend with sincere eyes. Yugi bit his bottom lip, trying to contain the powerful tears that started to fall from his eyes. "I love you Yugi. I love you more than you could possibly comprehend." The CEO sighed. "Mokuba may be my brother, but of all the years we've known each other, you always tried to be my friend and care for me, but I continuously pushed you away, and I'm sorry for that. I could repeat those words all my life, and it would never be enough in my standards. But I can only hope that you'll forgive me and love me in return, the same way I love you." "Oh, Seto…" Yugi whispered and threw himself into the CEO's lap, curling around him and sobbing into his neck. "I'm sorry…"**

**Seto wrapped his arms around Yugi's lithe waist and held him tightly. "I love you…"**

"**I forgive you…" **

**Yeeeah… sorry peeps… my musekinda died on me, so you're not getting much this chapter X.X and also, sry it took so long for me to update, this was 'supposed' to be finished before January, buuuut… with school and everything… T.T didn't get done… LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Wheee! ^^ another chapter! So close to being finish!

WARNING! There may be a lemon in this chapter! *wink* for those of you over 18, enjoy!

Ch. 6

'Yugi…'

Yugi slept restlessly in his bed, his dreams invaded by his once only love, Atem.

'Yugi…'

"Atem…" The young college student whimpered softly, rolling onto his side and gripping his blanket closer.

'You have to move on…'

"I miss you…"

'I know aibou… but Kaiba needs you.'

'But… I love you…'

'No, Yugi. You love him. You always have. What you felt for me was a bond that could be mistaken as love. Love him Yugi… tell him how you feel…'

Yugi's amethyst eyes slowly opened and he saw his cell phone screen blinking. Blearily, he grabbed it and flipped the top open and put it to his ear. "'Ello…"

"… Yugi…"

"Seto? What's wrong?" The youth yawned silently.

"Nothing… I just… couldn't sleep. Did I wake you?"

"Sort of…"

"'Sort of'? What do you mean by that?"

Yugi could hear the confusion in Seto's voice. "You know that place in your consciousness when you're awake but you're asleep, and it seems like you're dreaming, but you're not?"

Seto took a long time to reply. "I… think so?"

"Oh… well… yeah. I was in that kind of place when you called." Yugi said, smiling bitterly.

Though Seto couldn't see his little love's bitter smile, he could hear it. "Yugi… are you alright?"

Yugi put a hand over his mouth, stifling his sobs. He could feel the warm tears slowly sliding down his face. "S-Seto… I saw him…"

"Who?"

"Atem…"

"What? How?"

"He came to me… in a dream."

"I'll be right over Yugi." With that, Seto hung up.

Yugi blinked at his phone in surprise. He sighed and closed it, putting it back on his dresser before getting out a box of chocolate pocky from his dresser drawer. Immediately, he began to suck on it, finding comfort in the sweet chocolate.

Before he knew it, he was cuddling Seto's chest crying his eyes out and explaining everything that happened in his dream-like state.

"He said something to me…" Yugi looked up into Seto's cold, blue eyes, but when Seto returned the gaze; his eyes were soft and full of emotion.

"What did he say?"

"He told me, that he's always known that I loved you all along, but I never recognized it." The youth whispered, gripping Seto's shirt in fists. "He told me to move on and love you like you love me."

Seto's eyes were slightly wide and his lips had parted in a silent gasp. "Yugi…"

The amethyst eyes turned downward. "I'm sorry Seto… I should've realized these feelings sooner. You never would've suffered because I thought I was in love with Atem, and then I started dating Tea."

Seto smiled lovingly. "Yugi… you don't have to apologize." He gently made Yugi look at him and he rubbed his tears away. "I forgive you, Yugi. I always have. We need each other equally. It's thanks to you that I was able to open up my heart to you. If you hadn't constantly tried to be my friend, I never would have fallen in love. And I thank you for that. I know I've said this before, but, I can never say it enough times. I love you Yugi."

"I-I love you, Seto." Yugi blinked his tears away and leaned up to kiss Seto deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck and tightly pressing his body against the taller male's body.

Seto returned the passionate kiss, holding Yugi's small body close. He slipped his tongue past Yugi's lips, deepening the kiss heatedly. He heard a very soft moan come from Yugi's chest and shivered at the sound. The tips of his fingers touched the waist line of Yugi's shirt and he slowly slipped one hand up Yugi's back under his black tank top.

Yugi released the kiss with a soft gasp, opening his eyes and looking at Seto. Seto looked up at his love and flushed a light pink at the love and passion the amethyst eyes held and gazed in his direction. Slowly, Yugi took his own shirt off, blushing a beautiful pink. Seto felt his breath catch in his chest as he gazed at Yugi's bare chest.

A series of kisses followed and Seto felt Yugi's small fingers slowly, shakily unbuttoning his dress shirt. Soon both their shirts were off Yugi looked down at Seto. He swallowed nervously. Seto smiled.

"It's alright, Yugi." He whispered. "We'll only go as far as you want."

Yugi smiled back and lifted a hand to cup Seto's cheek. "I love you…"

Smiling warmly, Seto slowly rolled Yugi over, laying him gently on his back and then leaning over him. The amethyst eyes he loved so much stared up at him, full of emotion. "I love you too… Yugi." Almost hesitantly, he kissed down Yugi's neck, concentrating on the feel of Yugi's small, warm hands on his chest and shoulders. He slowly removed the youth's night pants, basking in the feel of his hips and he could almost hear Yugi's heart beat start racing.

"Seto…"

Seto sat up and looked down at Yugi in all his naked glory. His body was small and pale, but it was flushed a light pink at the moment. Yugi's face was bright red, though.

"You look… so beautiful right now, Yugi." Seto whispered. He leaned down, shifting between Yugi's legs. He trailed one hand up Yugi's thigh and the other threaded through Yugi's hair.

Yugi slowly closed his eyes, but they flew open when he moaned loudly at the unexpected touch to his slowly growing erection. And as Seto continued to touch him and make love to him, all his thoughts circled around the CEO, and how much he loved him.

"Yugi! If you don't get up, you'll be late to school!" Sugoruko yelled through the door.

Yugi shifted some, but he couldn't move much. A strong arm held him around the waist from behind. The youth felt warm and secure. He let out a contented sigh and smiled at the warm, dull ache in his lower back.

"Seto… are you awake?"

"Mmh…"

Yugi giggled. "Seto…" He slowly rolled over onto his back and looked up at the sleeping face.

"Mmh…" In Seto's mind, he was grinning playfully, but he didn't let it show on his face.

"Setoooo…" Yugi whined, trying to get up. "I have to go to class."

"Maybe I don't want to let go of you." Seto whispered, leaning over and nuzzling Yugi's neck.

Yugi looked at him with a slight pout. "I can't miss class! There's a huge test today!"

Seto smirked up at him. "I'll let you go if you give me a kiss."

Yugi blushed, but leaned down and kissed Seto lovingly. He moaned when Seto deepened the kiss into a heated French. He ran his fingers through Seto's thick brown hair, sucking the other's tongue into his mouth. The youth slowly pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. They both panted softly, staring at each other heatedly.

"Yugi! Are you awake?!"

"… Yes Grandpa!" The grandson replied without looking away from Seto.

"Your class starts in thirty minutes! You better start getting up!"

"Thank you, grandpa!" Yugi glared at the door, slowly climbing off Seto and the bed.

Seto grinned as he watched Yugi walk over to his closet naked. "It's too bad we can't go one more round."

Yugi blushed and glared at Seto over his shoulder. "Seto… my grandpa's awake."

The CEO chuckled and sat up, climbing off the bad to get dressed. "I'll see you later, koi." He kissed Yugi softly after getting dressed and then left the room to let Yugi shower and get ready for class.

Yugi smiled and shook his head affectionately.


	7. Chapter 7

T.T I fear this may be the last chapter! *sob* I promise there is a lemon in this chapter.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi! I made no profit from writing this fanfic!

Ch. 7

As Yugi walked down the sidewalk on his way home for the last class of the day, dark storm clouds began building up above. He stopped and looked up curiously.

"Another stormy night, I wonder if Seto will let me stay with him tonight. With Grandpa in the hospital, I don't want to be home alone." The youth sighed before continuing to walk, unaware of the horrible incident that was about to occur.

As he passed a dark alleyway, he heard soft mew and tilted his head. As he stepped closer, he saw a small black kitten.

"Aww!" His heart filled with warm fuzzies as he kneeled down and picked it up.

"Yugi…"

The youth jumped and turned around, happy to see his boyfriend. "Seto… don't scare me like that!" He smiled.

"Sorry, koi." The CEO looked into the alleyway. "What were you doing?" He heard a soft mew and looked down.

"Oh… nothing. I just heard a soft mew and found this kitten." Yugi replied and stepped away from the alleyway. He held up the small kitten. "See?" He smiled.

Seto stared at iut. "Cute..." He muttered. "I was on my way to the company when I saw you. Did classes end early?"

Yugi nodded and took Seto's hand into his, holding the kitten with the other. "Can I… go with you?"

Seto smiled understandingly. "Of course. What about the cat?" He pulled Yugi closer and held him, placing a light kiss on his head.

Yugi smiled "I'm keeping it." He said and allowed him to be led over to the black Mercedes. As he climbed into the passenger's seat, he looked over at the alleyway and sighed, glad that Seto had stopped him from walking into the showers. The car started and he looked over at Seto, smiling warmly at the CEO. Kaiba smiled back and pulled away from the curb and back into the lane. The storm clouds grew darker and rain poured down on them as they pulled into the driveway of Kaiba's mansion. Yugi held the small kitten in his lap, petting it softly.

"Something tells me this is going to be a bad storm." Yugi whispered, climbing out of the car and covering the kitten with his jacket.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe in my room." Seto teased as he locked the car and ran with Yugi up the walk to the front door. He quickly opened the door, letting Yugi in first before following and shutting and locking the door. "It's only three but it's so dark out."

Yugi stepped up and hugged Seto's waist. "It's too dark." He whispered, hiding his face in the taller male's chest. The kitten mewed, as if in agreement with Yugi.

Seto smiled and held the youth tight against his own body. "C'mon. We're both soaking wet. Let's go warm up in my room."

Yugi nodded and followed his boyfriend up the staircase and to his room. They walked in and Yugi placed the kitten on the bed and then both began undressing. Thunder roared and lightning crashed. Neither bothered to turn out the light cause they knew they both just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. As they did so, Seto let out a heavy, weary sigh. Yugi smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"You're more tired than you're letting on." He whispered warmly.

Seto's chest rumbled with a soft chuckle. Long arms wrapped around Yugi's shoulders, giving the shivering body warmth. They both closed their eyes to try to sleep, but neither could fall asleep even though they were both tired. Seto's fingers slowly began to pet Yugi's small back lovingly as Yugi's fingers drew odd shapes on Seto's chest. He gave a soft giggle.

"It's too early to go to sleep."

The soft statement made Seto open his eyes. "Even though you yourself are weary from classes?" He asked.

"Yeah." The youth replied.

Seto smiled and looked down at him. "By the way, what should we feed the kitten?"

Yugi remained silent for a moment. "I guess just some milk. I've never dealt with small animals before."

Seto thought for a moment. "True." He sat up. "I'll go do that right quick then."

Yugi smiled and watch Seto pick up the kitten and take him out of the room. Rolling onto his back, he stared up at the ceiling. His chest pounded in excitement. 'Maybe tonight... we'll... make love.' He thought and blushed warmly. As thoughts of what Seto might do to him coursed through his mind, he began to feel hotter and his soft phallas began to get harder.

Downstairs, Seto watched the kitten drink the luke warm milk. He thought about Yugi upstairs and thought maybe tonight he could claim Yugi completly. He blushed as he imagined Yugi's small, lithe body beneath his own. His boxers suddenly felt too tight and Seto groaned. 'Damn it...' The kitten mewed, so he heated up another bowl for it and brought the kitten with him upstairs.

Yugi blinked. "What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"I didn't want to leave it down there alone, so I'm bringing it in here with the milk." He explained grumpily.

Yugi giggled. He watched Seto bend down to make the kitten a small bed with a pillow and blanket, and Yugi took this chance to oogle Seto's ass. He blushed when Seto looked over his shoulder and rose an eyebrow at him knowingly. The youth looked away, as if he'd done nothing wrong, but he knew he'd been caught when Seto climbed onto the bed and laid his body atop his own.

"You're a naughty boy aren't you Yugi?" Seto chuckled.

"Am not." Yugi muttered.

Seto gently turned Yugi's face to him and kissed him gently. Yugi blushed warmly, but closed his eyes and kissed back, his arms coming up to wrap around Seto's neck. The kiss deepened, and Yugi moaned when Seto's tongue entered his mouth to dance with his own. Seto released his chin and drew his hand down Yugi's neck, to his shoulder, and finally stopping at his chest. He felt Yugi's heart begin to beat faster as his finger brushed over one of his nipples.

Seto pulled from the kiss, but kept their lips close. Yugi panted softly, eyes closed as Seto's hand roamed his small chest. Seto breathed softly, leaning further down to kiss along Yugi's neck, but the feel of Yugi's small hands caressing his larger chest sent him into bliss. His koi's hands were smooth, gentle and warm, and even shy, unsure of what to do, but that was perfect for Seto.

A cry like moan escaped Yugi's lips when one nipple was taken in by a wet, warm mouth. The youth felt himself grow harder as his nipple was sucked on and molested by the large tongue. His breath came in faster when his lover moved to the other nipple, paying it the same attention as the first one. Seto's hand gently pushed Yugi's legs apart as he kissed further down, poking his tongue into Yugi's belly button and then nipping and sucking at it, forming a nice brown mark around it. He sat up and grinned.

Yugi blinked when Seto sat up. He gazed dazedly up at the larger boy. "Seto..?"

Seto smiled. "Nothing love." He whispered and slid his hands down Yugi's thighs and slipping them under the legs of his boxers. He watched Yugi's face blush darker as his hands drew cirlces on the inside of his thighs.

Yugi's thighs trembled and grew goosebumps along them from Seto's heated hands and long fingers. He watched Seto lean down and breathe heatedly over the crotch of his boxers and his erection twitched with interest at the hot air Seto breathed against it. Yugi brought a hand to his own mouth, feeling a moan pulse within his throat as Seto began pressing kisses on the clothing covering his erect penis. Seto glanced up at his koi and smirked before nuzzling his nose against the bulge. "Mmn!"

"Yugi... may I?" The CEO asked as he brought his hands to the band of Yugi's boxers. He watched Yugi nod and he sat up, pulling the boxers down his hips and then off his legs. Yugi flushed and hid his face as Seto stared at his private area.

Seto ran his palms over Yugi's thighs and to his hips, watching the erect penis grow harder at the affectionate touches to its surrounding area. He felt his mouth water and a desire to taste Yugi coursed through his blood. So Seto leaned back down between the small legs and slowly, gently, touched Yugi's erection.

Yugi jumped at the soft touch and peeked through his fingers. His hips jerked slightly when Seto's large hand wrapped around his base and held his erection up. He saw Seto's tongue peek out and experimentally licked at the head. A soft, whimper sound left Yugi's throat at the touch, and more followed as Seto's tongue continued to lap at the head. "S-Seto... n- Ahh!" Yugi's back arched as Seto took the head into his mouth and pressed his tongue against the slit. Yugi's hands flew to his head to grip his hair.

The CEO was in Heaven. Yugi's erection was hard and throbbing in his mouth. He felt Yugi's hands grip his hair, but he paid no attention. Sucking softly at the head wasn't enough for him. Moaning softly, Seto's mouth descended further over the erect penis and he sucked harder. Yugi's moans were music to his ears, they sounded like an angel having the most naughtiest things done to him.

Yugi's heart was pounding so hard and fast in his chest, he was afraid it would burst. Seto's mouth was so wonderfully hot and wet, Yugi'd never felt anything like it. But suddenly that wonderful heat was gone and the small boy whined in protest. When Yugi liftes his head to find out what Seto was doing, he felt that tongue on his sacs. A gasp of surprise slipped from his mouth and his head flopped back on the pillow. Seto's hand around his base began to stroke him, coaxing him closer to climax, while his mouth kissed, licked, nipped and sucked at his sacs.

"Mmn... Seto... please..."

Seto grinned and sat up some. He kissed the tip of Yugi's erection and heard a small, whimpered 'there'. "What do you need?" Yugi whined. "Tell me Yugi..."

"Seto... don't be mean..."

Seto chuckled. "Just tell me you want me..."

Yugi's face flushed even worse, if that was possible. "I-I want... you... Seto..."

The CEO closed his eyes, listening to the shy, soft words coming from Yugi's mouth. He smiled. "Thats good..." He whispered and kissed the tip before taking him completly into his mouth and sucking excitedly, dying to taste Yugi's seed.

"Ahn!" Yugi's back arched, he could feel that coil of pleasure. He bucked his hips, noises wouldn't stop leaving his mouth. "Seto... mmn... so close... please!" He felt Seto's head bobbing as a hand touched his sacs, gently gripping and pulling at them. Seto sucked more vigorously, his tongue sliding around the head. Yugi felt Seto moan around him, and that was his undoing. "Seto!" He moaned breathlessly as his seed bursts into Seto's waiting mouth.

Seto swallowed down the seed, moaning softly. Yugi's seed was like a bitter sweet icing. Giving one last lick to the head, he sat up and gently pulled Yugi's hands from his hair. He kissed each palm and stared down at his small boyfriend. Yugi's eyes were closed and he was panting erratically. He folded their fingers together and then pinned the youth's hands on either side of his head. "Yugi?" Seto kissed up Yugi's chest to his neck, then stared down at him.  
"S-Se... to?"

Seto chuckled. "Who else?" He kissed Yugi's cheek. "Roll over koi..."

"Mm?" Yugi allowed himself to be rolled over and pulled onto his hands and knees. He gripped a pillow as he felt his legs being pulled apart again, and then his buttocks. Yugi blushed heatedly, hiding his face in the pillow. "Seto..?"

Seto heard his name muffled and blinked. "Yugi?" He smiled. "Don't worry. It won't hurt for very long." He whispered and spread lotion over himself and then gently prepared Yugi with his fingers. Yugi's soft whimpers and whines reached his ears and he gently kissed along Yugi's back to calm him. Once he figured Yugi was ready, he gently pulled his fingers out and slowly, carefully, pushed himself inside.

"Ahh!" Yugi arched his back, shuddering at the hard, hot rod pushed inside him. "Seto..."

"Mmm..." Once seated, Seto caressed Yugi's thighs and hips, panting against the back of Yugi's neck. "Yugi..."

Yugi panted heavily, gripping the pillow in a vice grip. He whined softly, bucking his hips to tell Seto to move. Seto moaned at the action and immediately started a slow, gentle rhythem. He rested his forhead on Yugi's shoulder, watching his erection pull out and then push back into Yugi's body. Closing his eyes, he moaned, taking one of Yugi's hands into his and folding their fingers together while his other hand roamed over his chest and stomach.

"Mn... Seto... faster..." Yugi whispered.

Seto chuckled breathessly. "As you wish, koi." He whispered, nipping Yugi's ear.

Yugi gasped as he felt Seto's hard erection push into him harder, going deeper than before. "Ahh!" He arched his back, bucking back against his lovers hips. His arms gave out an him, and with his bottom higher in the air, Seto's rod thrusted harder into him. Yugi keened loudly, his toes curling tightly as he felt his release building closer. "Ha... ahh!"

Seto held Yugi's hand tightly. Yugi's channel was massaging his erection, coaxing his release nearer so he knew Yugi was close as well. His hand descended from Yugi's stomach to wrap around the rock hard limb between the small thighs and stroke it. He could feel the precum that had leaked from the head and rubbed his thumb over it. Yugi's hips bucked into his hand, and then back against his own hips.

"Come on Yugi..." He whispered, leaning down to nip his spine. "Cum... I know you need to." He panted heatedly onto the sweaty skin and jerked at the throbbing erection in his hand.

"No... ahh! Seto!" Yugi threw his head back as his erection twitched and spurted his milky seed out onto the sheet beneath him. His channel tightened and gripped at Seto's rod, making him moan and jerk his hips harder against Yugi.

"Ah... Yugi!" Seto held Yugi close to his chest as he released his own seed into that hot channel.

Panting, the two fell onto the bed side by side. Yugi slowly rolled, curling into Seto's side. "Wow..." He whispered breathessly.

Seto grinned, his hand petting Yugi's hair. "I know." He sighed, resting his other hand under his head and closing his eyes. Yugi nuzzled his chest, wrapping his arm around Seto's waist. Slowly, both sated and tired from their love making, the two fell asleep in each others arms, not wanting to be bothered by the rest of the days events. They had consumated their love for each other, and they hoped to have many other times to consumate their love for the rest of their years.

uuuuugh... took me three freakin hours to write this x.x my sex scenes are getting waaaaay to intense and sexy, i had to take a break from writing just so i wouldn't get a nose bleed or cream my pants.

There is one special person I wish to thank for urging me on:

moriah93ohio

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! 3 3 3 3

If not for your reviews, I probably would not have been able to finish this! You've been with me the whole way! I LOVE YOU! 3 3 3 3 3 3 3


	8. Chapter 8

So, uh... heh... yeah... I read over BSP Revised and realized I made some errors... **claps hands together in front of me** I'm sorry! Its what I get for updating in such big gaps!

So! To clear these errors, you can use your imagination or just go with what I'm about to say!

Ch. 7: Yugi's Grandpa threw-out his back.... again. XD Also, since he thinks 'Maybe Seto and I will make love tonight.' I'm going to say they only fooled aorund in Ch. 6. And, originally Yugi was going to see a shadow in the alleyway, but I didn't want to get people's hopes up for a sequel, so I changed it.

Ch. 5: I don't know why its in bold letter... I accidentally went from 'Christmas being just around the corner' to 'Christmas being last week'... heh... my bad... we'll just say Yugi was running home with the package in the first paragraph, then running to Seto's office in the third paragraph. … Yeah... I guess that works. Eh heh...

Ch. 4: Like with Ch. 5 I have no idea why Ch. 4 is underlined... does that for some reason to some stories... or it might be the document... no idea... I always did think Yami made a sexy punk... **drool**

Ch. 3: I guess Yugi used express mail to get the rose to Seto XD

Ch. 1-2: I think they're alright...

So there you have it! I did my best in explaining the errors! I'm currently working on other stories... so this will have to do. Ahahahaha! x.x


End file.
